A Christmas Tale in Three Parts
by RanchanGRNL
Summary: Written for infectedwound on the LJ community gravifanfic's Secret Santa. Christmas at three different households: ShuYuki, TohmaMika, and the Winchesters. Fluffy goodness ensues.


A Christmas Tale in Three Parts

Part One: Lights

Shuichi stood staring at the outside of the house, his skinny legs ankle deep in the snow. He shivered, the biting cold getting to him, but he didn't care. He worked very hard to make his surprise look just right and he be damned if a little cold was going to keep him from seeing the look on Yuki's face. Shuichi pulled his hands to his face and breathed on them doing his best to warm them up. He glanced at his watch: it was 11:11 pm. Yuki would be home any minute from his late book signing.

He thought it odd that Yuki would have a signing this late on Christmas Eve. What person in their right minds would want to be waiting in line for an autograph instead of being home with their families? But, it was Yuki Eiri they were going to see. Famous writer and lover to the newest, hottest singing sensation in Japan, or at least, that's what the fan magazines said. Shuichi sighed. There were sometimes when he wished that both he and Yuki weren't famous. That they could have a normal Christmas away from all the media and the cameras. But then he remembered the feelings he got when he sang. He couldn't give it up, not for all the alone time with Yuki in the world.

Shuichi's face blushed despite the cold. Well, he thought, maybe I'd give a bit of it up for some alone time with Yuki. He laughed to himself, his breath making white clouds appear in the chilled night. Shuichi looked up at the stars, looking for the brightest one in the sky. That one, his sister Maiko told him once, was the Christmas star. If you can find it on Christmas Eve and make a wish, then the Christmas gnome will grant it. Of course, she told him this when he was eight and she was six, and even though he was older he still believed every word she said.

He looked for it tonight. It was cloudy out, a stillness in the air threatened snow but Shuichi was sure he could make out a tiny glimpse of a twinkling star. He closed his eyes, bit his lip, and crossed every finger and toe; he wanted to make sure the Christmas gnome knew how serious he was. And in this position Shuichi wished. He wished for the one thing that would make him the happiest, the one thing that was the driving force in his life. He wished to have that one thing with him now, on Christmas Eve when anything is possible.

Shuichi stood like that for ten minutes, not wanting to open his eyes for fear of finding that his wish hadn't come true. On his face he started to feel the cold flakes of snow as it fell from the sky. Finally he opened his eyes and saw that he was alone, staring at a house in the snow. He looked down at his watch: 12:01 it shown in red luminescent light. He sniffed, suddenly feeling very alone when a hand appeared at his shoulder.

"Baka," a deep voice said. "What are you doing out here?" Shuichi turned around.

"Yu-yuki," he said, his teeth chattering. "You made it! Just in time to see it."

"See what?" Yuki said a touch of uncertainty in his voice. Shuichi grinned.

"Just wait. Let me go get the plug…and I turn on this switch…there!"

Brilliant colors flooded the street. Greens and Golds, Reds and Blues, all twinkling and blinking, lighting the darkness with their cheery glow. Shuichi's smile beamed brightest of all.

"Do you like it Yuki? I spent all day decorating the house. I wanted to surprise you once you got home."

Yuki stood silent for a moment. He stared at the house with an indescribable look on his face. After a few minutes he said," It's garish and gaudy. It looks like it was thrown together by a five year old. The colors clash horribly."

Shuichi's face fell. He didn't notice that Yuki was walking over to him. Yuki put his arms around Shuichi and leaned in close, his mouth to Shuichi's ear.

"But it's yours," he whispered. "And I love it just the same."

"Yuki," Shuichi said breathlessly as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Yuki reached up and brushed it away.

"Merry Christmas, my Shuichi." He said and he kissed the pink haired boy right underneath the neon mistletoe. Shuichi laughed and hugged Yuki tight. The Christmas gnome had granted his wish.

"Thank you, Christmas gnome," Shuichi whispered. Yuki looked at him oddly but just shook his head.

"Come on, you fool. Let's get inside before you freeze to death."

Shuichi grinned as he followed him into the house. "It's ok, Yuki. I'm sure I can think up a way you can warm me up."

Inside, Yuki groaned.

Part 2: Journal

Mika walked around the house. All the lights were in place, the tree was up with all their favorite decorations. Two stockings were hung by a makeshift fireplace. The entire house was covered in Christmas cheer. She smiled. Mika had spent all day getting things ready for when Tohma came home. He was out late as usual. Some last minute Nittle Grasper business that couldn't be put on hold until after the Holidays.

But, Mika didn't mind. Her husband was normally out of the house on business so it wasn't as if this was anything new. Besides, it gave her a chance to surprise him when he got home. And she loved every chance she got to put a smile on Tohma's face.

She only sighed once when her eyes fell on a cardboard box that lay half open near the door. A messenger had dropped it off this afternoon and she had been too busy to go through it sooner. Apparently it was a box of Tohma's belongings back when he lived in New York with her brother, Eiri. At least, that's what the label on the side said.

Mika pulled the box over to the couch and sat down. She wanted a nice, quiet, romantic evening with Tohma and she knew that if he saw this box, he'd want to sift through it himself. No box of memories was going to spoil _her_ plans. It had been months since she had had Tohma all to herself. Nothing was going to keep her from her "wifely duties".

She giggled to herself, an act that she wouldn't admit doing to anyone. She _was_ a Uesugi before she was a Seguchi. And no Uesugi "giggled". Well, except for maybe her strange younger brother when thinking about his darling Ryuichi. Mika shook her head. What he saw in that child man was beyond her. Sometimes she felt like the only sane Uesugi of the bunch.

The first item in the box was an old coat. It was terribly out of fashion. She couldn't imagine her Tohma in such a tacky outfit. The next item was an old shoe box. Mika smiled, thinking of what odd American style shoe lay inside. When she opened the box, she was surprised to find that it contained an old, dusty journal.

She reached for the book and flipped through the pages. A thought flitted through her mind before she stopped on a random page. Perhaps she shouldn't be reading this. This obviously was a journal filled with Tohma's private thoughts. Mika didn't know how he'd feel about her going through his sacred, inner most ideas. She quickly brushed the thought aside, though. Anything that told her more about Tohma was always welcomed. He was much too secretive about his past. It was time she found out who the old Tohma was.

_December 2nd, New York_

_I have a secret._

Well, thought Mika. This sure does start out good.

_I think-I think I may be in love._

Mika smiled. She had a good idea of where this was going.

_I haven't been able to tell anyone though. Not even the object of my affection. I don't want to scare them off. I am…well, there is a bit of an age difference. And I don't know how he'd take it, seeing as how I've been one of his closest friends now that his family sent him to live in New York with me._

Mika's smile faded. Him? Did the journal just say…him?

_I-I don't know what it is about him that I find so…beautiful. It could be his innocent smile he has when he tells me about his day. The sparkle in his golden eyes as he says my name. It could also be the way his blonde hair falls in his face while he sleeps._

The smile vanished completely. Golden eyes…yellow hair…it-it couldn't be…

_I can't tell him my feelings. Not yet. I don't want things between us to change. No matter what happens, he'll always be my Eiri and I'll protect him with every inch of my being._

Tears blurred the ink on the yellowed pages. No, it couldn't be, she thought. That couldn't be the reason he always talked about protecting her brother, could it?

"Tohma," she whispered out loud. "Why, why didn't you tell me you were in love with Eiri?"

"Mika?" a voice called out from the front door. "Are you home?"

"H-hai!" she called back, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm in here."

Tohma walked in and smiled. "There you are. Wow, I love what you've done to the house. Very Christmas."

"Thank you," she sniffed. Tohma looked at her strangely.

"Are-are you ok?" he asked softly. "You look like you've been crying." He looked down and noticed a strange book lying in front of her.

"What's that you've been reading?"

She hurriedly shoved the book back in the box. "Nothing, I was just going through some of this old junk."

Tohma walked over and put his hand on hers, picking up the book. He flipped to a few newly wrinkled pages. His eyes furrowed he turned his gaze back to Mika.

"Did you read this?" he asked.

"Yes, Tohma."

Tohma sighed and put the book down. Mika's eyes began to water.

"Tohma, I'm sorry. I…I didn't know that's how you felt about him and…" The look on Tohma's face stopped her.

"My silly Mika. Do you know how old this journal is? All thoughts in it were from a foolish young man who didn't know what true love was." He picked up his wife and held her in his arms.

"Tohma," she whispered softly.

"Mika, you are the one I love. The one I chose to spend my life with. All thoughts of Eiri were pushed out of my mind the moment I met you."

Mika's eyes filled with tears, this time they were filled with joy. "Oh, Tohma," she cried.

Tohma bent down and captured her lips with his. "I love you, Mika. Here, I bought this for you. I was going to wait until tomorrow to give it to you, but…" He pulled out a small, festively wrapped box and handed it to her.

She grinned and tore open the box. A gold bracelet glittered in the glow of the Christmas lights. "I…I don't know what to say." He smiled.

"Merry Christmas, my love."

Part 3: Song

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_And a Happy New Year_

The fire crackled warmly in the fire place of the Winchester home in Tokyo. Judy and Claude were enjoying a nice glass of champagne to celebrate finally having a moment to themselves when those blasted carolers showed up. Judy thought it was sweet, but it had been well over an hour and the singers were gearing up for what had to have been their thirtieth rendition of "We wish you a Merry Christmas".

"Claude, dear," Judy said licking her husbands ear lobe. "Do you think you could do something about those noisy little angels outside?"

"No problem," he said. Claude grabbed the semi-automatic .45 caliber pistol he kept on the coffee table and strode towards the door. The singing grew louder and more persistent as he got closer.

_So bring us some Figgy pudding_

_So bring us some Figgy pudding_

_So bring us some Figgy pudding_

_And bring it out here!_

_We won't go until we got some_

_We won't go until we got some_

_We won't go until we got some_

_So bring it out here!_

He swung open the door and pointed his pistol at the cute little reindeer's head. The reindeer burst with glee. "K! Have you come outside to sing with us na no da? Kumagoro wants you to sing, he told me na no da. So does Ta-chan, don't you Ta-chan?"

Tatsuha looked at Mr. K with a pitiable look. He was dressed as Santa Claus, although he was far too thin for the costume Ryuichi found. He stared at the pistol with a glint of fear in his eyes.

"Ryu-chan, I think it's time for us to go…"

"Kumagoro wants to sing another song, na no da! Come on, K-san! Sing with us!

_Good King Wenceslas looked down, on the feast of Steph-_"

A shot rang out, echoing in the quiet December air. The reindeer flew backwards into the snow, the little Santa hat on his pink bunny flying into the air. Mr. K turned to Tatsuha and took aim. Tatsuha backed away slowly.

"Yes, well I think it's time to go Ryu-chan. Gomen ne, Mr. K for the…inconvenience." Tatsuha picked up the fallen rock star and straightened the Santa hat on the bunny. Ryuichi, still in a daze, continued singing in a warbled voice as the two walked quickly out of sight.

_I heard the bells on Christmas daaay…_

Mr. K smiled as he closed the door and walked back to his lovely wife's embracing arm.

"Problem solved."


End file.
